grandbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Belgen
Belgen is a character in The Grand Mashup Profile Description: In appearance, Belgen the construct is an enchanted stone golem that stands just shy of nine feet tall and weighes about half a ton and has a large diamond crystal embedded in the chest to house the souls. Unlike their fleshy form, Belgen is a (mostly) normally proportioned golem with all sorts of jagged, hard, stony edges littered with all sorts of smaller, gleaming enchanted crystals full of mystical energies. The one difference from the average work of Brogin is that Belgen's upper torso is broader as to accommodate two heads with at least a head and a half of space between them. Both heads of Belgen look nearly identical; square helmeted heads with no distinct features save for the glowing interior of the mouths and the fact one head has rubies for eyes, while the other has sapphires for eyes. Loki resides in the ruby-eyed head, while his brother is in the sapphire-eyed head. Neither brother can understand the other; Loki hears Okri as a kind of gargling-gurgling-bubbly garble and Okri hears Loki as a more prehistoric flier's screetching. (Think Gloop and Gleep to Zok from The Herculoids). One strangely unique quirk is that neither brother can directly understand their sibling. Everyone else hears them just fine though. Individually, their personas differ somewhat. Loki is loud, headstrong, and bighearted although he's a bit of a lummox. He tries more to help others but he is naturally clumsy as he has not totally adjusted to having the power of a golem at his fingertips. Okri is more reserved, thoughtful, and careful. He likes getting his way and exploits anything and everything to get it, even his own brother's kindness. Ultimately, Okri wants to be rid of his brother, but he has yet to figure a way to do so. Abilities: Immense physical strength and fortitude against physical elements since Belgen is made of stone. A rather high natural resistance to magic both due to the fact the golem was crafted by a master Dwarven smith, and the vast amount of crystals caked into Belgen's body. Biography: Belgen is a golem construct, the first of its kind so it is both experimental and revered in Dwarven history of Gol'hurdur as it has a rather unique nature. The Paragon Brogin was a master smith, and was credited with the discovery of creating golems. The constructs were designed to be multipurpose tools, monuments, and war machines. It was a technology that brought great fortune to the Dwarven people of Gol'hurdur, but it was not without cost. Crafting a golem required drastic amounts of magic energy, high quality stone, and fuel. No matter how masterful the smith, one cannot craft life. In order to bring life into that which is not, life must be taken from the living. In the case of golem smithing, Brogin was forced to take souls from the living and craft it into his creations. Thus, golems were made at the expense of Dwarven lives. Loki and Okri were a pair of siamese Dwarven twin brothers joined together at their torso. They only had two legs and two arms between them, which made life awkward. What made life even more awkward is that neither could actually communicate with their sibling by any form, except physical or indirect contact. Needless to say, growing up to be independent of their other half was both challenging and painful as the most effective way of communication usually entailed hitting each other. It was an odd and aggravating life, but they made it work for better or worse. That is...until Loki ruined Okri's love life and drove the latter to seek physical separation. The brothers volunteered themselves to Brogin when he said that becoming golems would each give them their own body. Promises don't always work out like that though, because Brogin did not forsee that the twins' souls were bound to each other and therefore could only be crafted into one construct. The twins were rightly displeased to still be stuck together, but there was no way to go back. The uniqueness of their new form was recorded in the Memories and the brothers recieved their new name, Belgen. Regardless, the construct was put to work in the mines to aid in building new passageways deeper into the Stone. One of the tunnel support pillars began to crumble and Belgen rushed to hold it up long enough for the miners to escape. Funny how the 'powers that' be would decide to pluck a huge stone construct through a rift just before it got to the pillar. In The Grand Mashup Partnership Belgen is paired with Sergeant Grace Gray. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Grand Mashup Characters